1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and systems for use in performing oilfield operations relating to subterranean formations having reservoirs therein. In particular, the invention provides methods, apparatuses and systems for more effectively and efficiently performing a drilling operation involving creating a model that simulates behavior of a drilling assembly used to drill a wellbore in the drilling operation, performing a simulation of the drilling operation using the model, and selectively modifying the drilling operation or drilling assembly based on analysis of the simulation.
2. Background of the Invention
Oilfield operations, such as surveying, drilling, wireline testing, completions, and production, are typically performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids. As shown in FIG. 1A, surveys are often performed using acquisition methodologies, such as seismic scanners to generate maps of underground structures. These structures are often analyzed to determine the presence of subterranean assets, such as valuable fluids or minerals. This information is used to assess the underground structures and locate the formations containing the desired subterranean assets. Data collected from the acquisition methodologies may be evaluated and analyzed to determine whether such valuable items are present and if they are reasonably accessible.
As shown in FIGS. 1B-1D, one or more wellsites may be positioned along the underground structures to gather valuable fluids from the subterranean reservoirs. The wellsites are provided with tools capable of locating and removing hydrocarbons from the subterranean reservoirs. As shown in FIG. 1B, drilling tools are typically advanced from the oil rigs and into the earth along a given path to locate the valuable downhole fluids. During a drilling operation, the drilling tool may perform downhole measurements to investigate downhole conditions. In some cases, as shown in FIG. 1C, the drilling tool is removed and a wireline tool is deployed into the wellbore to perform additional downhole testing.
After the drilling operation is complete, the well may then be prepared for production. As shown in FIG. 1D, wellbore completion equipment is deployed into the wellbore to complete the well in preparation for the production of fluid therethrough. Fluid is then drawn from downhole reservoirs into the wellbore and flows to the surface. Production facilities are positioned at surface locations to collect the hydrocarbons from the wellsite(s). Fluid drawn from the subterranean reservoir(s) passes to the production facilities via transport mechanisms, such as tubing. Various equipment may be positioned about the oilfield to monitor oilfield parameters and/or to manipulate the oilfield operations.
During oilfield operations, data is typically collected for analysis and/or monitoring of the oilfield operations. Such data may include, for example, subterranean formation, equipment, historical, and/or other data. Data concerning the subterranean formation is collected using a variety of sources. Such formation data may be static or dynamic. Static data relates to formation structure and geological stratigraphy that defines the geological structure of the subterranean formation. Dynamic data relates to fluids flowing through the geologic structures of the subterranean formation. Such static and/or dynamic data may be collected to learn more about the formations and the valuable assets contained therein.
Sources used to collect static data may be seismic tools, such as a seismic truck that sends compression waves into the earth as shown in FIG. 1A. These waves are measured to characterize changes in the density of the geological structure at different depths. This information may be used to generate basic structural maps of the subterranean formation. Other static measurements may be gathered using core sampling and well logging techniques. Core samples are used to take physical specimens of the formation at various depths as shown in FIG. 1B. Well logging involves deployment of a downhole tool into the wellbore to collect various downhole measurements, such as density, resistivity, etc. at various depths. Such well logging may be performed using, for example, the drilling tool of FIG. 1B and/or the wireline tool of FIG. 1C. Once the well is formed and completed, fluid flows to the surface using production tubing as shown in FIG. 1D. As fluid passes to the surface, various dynamic measurements, such as fluid flow rates, pressure, and composition may be monitored. These parameters may be used to determine various characteristics of the subterranean formation.
Sensors may be positioned about the oilfield to collect data relating to various oilfield operations. For example, sensors in the wellbore may monitor fluid composition, sensors located along the flow path may monitor flow rates and sensors at the processing facility may monitor fluids collected. Other sensors may be provided to monitor downhole, surface, equipment or other conditions. The monitored data is often used to make decisions at various locations of the oilfield at various times. Data collected by these sensors may be further analyzed and processed. Data may be collected and used for current or future operations. When used for future operations at the same or other locations, such data may sometimes be referred to as historical data.
The processed data may be used to predict downhole conditions, and make decisions concerning oilfield operations. Such decisions may involve well planning, well targeting, well completions, operating levels, production rates and other configurations. Often this information is used to determine when to drill new wells, re-complete existing wells or alter wellbore production.
Data from one or more wellbores may be analyzed to plan or predict various outcomes at a given wellbore. In some cases, the data from neighboring wellbores or wellbores with similar conditions or equipment is used to predict how a well will perform. There are usually a large number of variables and large quantities of data to consider in analyzing wellbore operations. It is, therefore, often useful to model the behavior of the oilfield operation to determine the desired course of action. During the ongoing operations, the operating conditions may need adjustment as conditions change and new information is received.
Techniques have been developed to model the behavior of geological structures, downhole reservoirs, wellbores, surface facilities as well as other portions of the oilfield operation. Examples of modeling techniques are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,519, WO2004049216, WO 1999/064896, U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,837, US2003/0216897, US2003/0132934, US20050149307 and US2006/0197759. Typically, existing modeling techniques have been used to analyze only specific portions of the oilfield operation. More recently, attempts have been made to use more than one model in analyzing certain oilfield operations. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,980,940, WO04049216, 20040220846 and Ser. No. 10/586,283.
Techniques have also been developed to predict and/or plan certain oilfield operations, such as drilling operations. Examples of techniques for generating drilling plans are provided in U.S. Patent/Application Nos. 20050236184, 20050211468, 20050228905, 20050209886, and 20050209836. Some drilling techniques involve controlling the drilling operation. Examples of such drilling techniques are shown in Patent/Application Nos. GB2392931 and GB2411669. Other drilling techniques seek to provide real-time drilling operations. Examples of techniques purporting to provide real time drilling are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,079,952, 6,266,619, 5,899,958, 5,139,094, 7,003,439 and 5,680,906.
Development of an effective drilling plan requires a clear understanding of how a drilling assembly might be expected to behave during a drilling operation. To provide such an understanding, it is known to use modeling technology to simulate the behavior of a particular drilling assembly, for example, the BHA (Bottom Hole Assembly) or an entire drill string, during a particular drilling operation, before a drilling operation is actually performed. By analyzing the results of such a simulation, the drilling operation and/or the drilling assembly may be selectively modified as desired to improve the drilling operation.
In order to perform an effective simulation, various information regarding well trajectory, wellbore geometry, rock properties along the wellbore and the like are gathered and meshed with characteristics of the drilling assembly. Operating parameters are selected, and a simulation is then run. Results of the simulation are then analyzed to determine the vibration, wear and tear and other properties of the drilling assembly during the drilling operation.
An accurate simulation requires creation of a model that accurately represents the actual drilling assembly and drilling operation that is to be simulated. Current models, however, are not fully satisfactory. For example, many current models do not incorporate important parameters of the drilling operation being simulated such as the effect of mass and inertia of mud that may build up in the drilling assembly during a drilling operation, and all of the various interactions between the drill bit in the drilling assembly and the rock that forms the wall of the wellbore being drilled. In addition, many current models are based on assumptions or estimates that are made regarding various parameters of the drilling operation that may not always be correct.
Despite the development and advancement of various aspects of oilfield planning, there remains a need to provide techniques for accurately simulating a drilling operation to be performed in order to provide clear understanding of the behavior of a drilling assembly during an actual drilling operation so that the drilling operation and/or the drilling assembly may be selectively modified as desired to improve the drilling operation.